Multi-part goggles are already known from the prior art. The drawback in these known goggles is often that their assembly is time-consuming and complicated. In general, it is necessary to make the connection points between the individual components of the goggles extremely stable and solid.
Goggles disclosed in US 2003/0019018 A1 have a frame, two lens assemblies and a strap. The frame comprises lateral clips having outer notches and inner detents. The first lens assembly has side tabs with outer detents and inner notches. It is secured to the frame by inserting its side tabs into the clips until at least one of the notches is in engagement with the respective inner detent. By selecting the respective notch, the first lens assembly is arrangeable in various positions in relation to the frame. The second lens assembly comprises side tabs having a detent and an inner notch. The side tabs of the second lens assembly are inserted into the clips via the side tabs of the first lens assembly. The inner notch of the second lens assembly is in engagement with one of the detents of the first lens assembly. The first and second lens assemblies are secured to the frame by means of clips of the strap. The clips of the strap are inserted into the clips of the frame via the side tabs of the first lens assembly if only one lens is used, or via the side tabs of the second lens assembly if both lenses are used.
A lens assembly known from US 2009/0222979 A1 comprises a lens, a rigid frame, a resilient frame and a strap having buckles arranged at the ends thereof. The lens has laterally protruding tabs with a protrusion. On its sides, the rigid frame has in each case one outer notch. The resilient frame has in each case one through-hole on each of its sides. Each buckle has an engaging member and an aperture. The engaging members are inserted into the through-holes while the apertures are penetrated by the protrusions.
US 2007/0028371 A1 discloses swimming goggles comprising a frame, a pad, lenses, a connecting portion, a fastening portion and a strap. A side cover surrounds fastening parts arranged on two frame parts. An adjusting portion is connectable to the respective fastening part. The strap is secured to the adjusting portions.
Various masks, on which different devices, such as a data transmission unit, a monocle, a lens or an earpiece can be fastened, are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,617 B1.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,575 B2 discloses safety goggles with a lens, a frame and a headband.